Con las luces apagadas
by LitlBird
Summary: En la granja de Clint, Steve y Tony se preparan para pasar una noche juntos que ninguno de los dos ha pedido. Cuando se apaga la luz, ambos descubren que la idea de compartir habitación tal vez no sea tan mala como parece.
1. Chapter 1

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero no había luna. Los campos eran difíciles de ver desde aquella distancia pero podía distinguirse la silueta del trigo meciéndose al viento. En algún punto a medio camino del granero, un perro empezó a ladrar. Era una noche tranquila, quizás demasiado tranquila; la clase de noche en la que se cuentan historias de fantasmas alrededor de una hoguera. _Fantasmas._ Steve bajó la vista y se dedicó a estudiar los tablones de madera que formaban el porche. Nunca le gustaron las historias de fantasmas. Cuando era niño su padre siempre se las arreglaba para contarle una o dos antes de dormir, y siempre despertaba asustado por misteriosas figuras que deambulaban por interminables pasillos a la espera de terminar asuntos que habían quedado sin resolver en su antigua vida. Cuando tuvo el valor de decírselo a su madre, ella se rió. _No son más que cuentos, tesoro_ , recordaba verla doblar unos pantalones mientras lo decía, _Los fantasmas no existen._ Pero los fantasmas sí existían. No estaban hechos de éter ni de ninguna sustancia viscosa, y desde luego no vivían en casas abandonadas. Estaban hechos de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, y aunque durante el día conseguía mantenerlos a raya, por la noche salían de su memoria para acompañarle hasta el amanecer. A veces eran sus propios padres los que le visitaban, a veces eran soldados que habían caído bajo sus órdenes, a veces era Bucky...

Aquella noche era Peggy. No la Peggy joven y hermosa de aquella extraña visión sino su Peggy; la mujer que conoció en tiempos de guerra, la que tuvo fe en él cuando nadie más la tenía. La que yacía en una cama esperando su regreso. Pero aquella noche Steve no pensaba en los momentos que habían vivido juntos o en la forma en que ella cogía sus manos cada vez que iba a visitarla. Pensaba en las fotos que había junto a su cama: fotos de su familia y sus seres queridos, fotos de su marido y su sobrina. Fotos en las que se la veía sonriente junto a sus amigos o en las que salía sola contemplando una puesta de sol. Fotos en las que él podría haber aparecido de haber tenido la suerte a favor. Steve se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared de la casa. No, no podía seguir culpando a la suerte por todas las cosas de las que se había visto privado; de lo único que podía culparla era de haberle hecho caer en el hielo y prolongar su vida durante todo aquel tiempo. La única persona responsable de no haber podido compartir una vida con Peggy era él mismo. _Si hubiese dado las coordenadas..._ Era cierto que no había tenido tiempo de aterrizar el avión en un sitio más seguro pero también lo era que la presión de llevar una bomba a punto de estallar le había impedido pensar con claridad. De haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como creía allí arriba, de que el choque no era necesariamente el final y de que con las coordenadas Howard podría haber sido capaz de localizarle, quizás no al día siguiente pero sí al cabo de un par de semanas. Habría despertado antes, incluso a tiempo de ver cómo acababa la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y en aquellos momentos una foto de él con su primer hijo en brazos ocuparía un puesto en la mesilla de Peggy.

Pero entonces no habría conocido a Nick. Ni a Sam. Ni a Tony ni a Natasha. No habría formado parte de Los Vengadores. SHIELD seguiría bajo el control de Hydra. Y Bucky... _Bucky seguiría siendo una historia de fantasmas._ Era difícil pensar en todas las cosas buenas que podría haber vivido con Peggy sabiendo que ambos estarían muertos cuando la verdadera identidad del Soldado de Invierno saliera a la luz. Al menos al renunciar a un posible futuro juntos, la vida les había dado la oportunidad de vivir el tiempo suficiente para verle regresar. Ese era uno de los pocos pensamientos que le ayudaban a sobrevivir el día a día: los Vengadores se habían convertido en una especie de segunda familia y el mundo actual tenía sus más y sus menos pero saber que Bucky estaba vivo compensaba con creces todo por lo que había tenido que pasar desde su despertar. Por muy mal que fueran las cosas, por muy incierto que pareciera el futuro, algo era seguro: Bucky seguía ahí fuera, y estuviera donde estuviese le encontraría y le traería de vuelta a casa. Si es que aún quedaba una casa a la que volver. Steve suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Quizás después de todo debía agradecer a la suerte el haberle dejado vivir tanto. Quizás había sido mejor para todos el haber pasado tantos años bajo el hielo. O quizás simplemente necesitaba descansar. Tras un último vistazo a los campos, entró en la granja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	2. Chapter 2

\- _¡Almohada!_ \- nada más abrir la puerta, el proyectil le golpeó de lleno en la cara sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Steve frunció el ceño al bulto caído a sus pies y miró a su alrededor. La habitación que le habían preparado para dormir era bastante pequeña, con una ventana que daba a los campos, un armario empotrado contra la pared y una cama individual en el centro con una mesilla en uno de sus lados. Podría haberse considerado acogedora de no haber estado ocupada por un Tony que le miraba con una sonrisita triunfante en el rostro.

\- _¡Stark! ¿Qué demonios...?_

\- _Esa lengua, Capitán._

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

\- _Diseñar un programa de seguridad para esta habitación. No es tan eficaz como el de mi casa pero las ventajas que tiene el lanzamiento de almohadas..._

\- _Me refiero a qué estás haciendo... aquí._

\- _Dormiré aquí, según nuestro anfitrión-_ Tony torció el gesto _\- Al parecer era esto o el corral y no creo que a las gallinas les guste..._

\- _Esta es mi habitación_ \- interrumpió Steve dando un paso al frente.

\- _¿Disculpa?_

\- _Esta es mi habitación_ \- repitió recogiendo la almohada del suelo y lanzándosela a Tony al estómago- _Y sólo para que quede claro, gritar que vas a lanzar algo cada vez que lanzas algo es una buena forma de que tu sistema de seguridad falle._

\- _Tomo nota_ \- Tony sopesó la almohada con una mano antes de lanzarla a la cama- _Aunque contigo ha funcionado-_ Steve le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Tony ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción- _Repíteme eso de que vamos a dormir juntos._

\- _No vamos a dormir juntos._

\- _Entonces creo que te he dado más fuerte de lo que debía porque me ha parecido entender que ésta es tu habitación._

\- _Porque es mi habitación._

\- _Pues tenemos un problema._

 _\- No me digas-_ Tony alzó una ceja ante el sarcasmo del Capitán.

\- _Te noto tenso. ¿Te pasa algo?_

\- _Acabas de lanzarme una almohada a la cara._

\- _Eso es lo que pasa cuando entras sin llamar._

\- _¿Por qué voy a llamar para entrar en una habitación vacía?_

\- _¿Cómo sabías que estaba vacía? Podría haber habido un fantasma_ \- la sonrisa de Tony se desvaneció al ver que Steve apretaba la mandíbula- _Relájate, era una broma._

\- _No estoy de humor._

\- _Nunca lo estás_ \- Steve se obligó a respirar hondo para no perder los nervios.

\- _¿Puedes, por favor, salir de la habitación?_

 _\- No-_ Tony rodeó la cama para encararse con él _\- En todo caso eres tú el que debería irse, no yo._

 _\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque tú has llegado primero?_

 _\- Porque, como he dicho, esta es mi habitación._

 _\- Clint me dijo lo mismo a mí. Te sugiero que vayas a hablar con él para que te asigne otra._

\- _¿Es una orden, Capitán?_ \- Steve se cruzó de brazos- _Pues siento decepcionarte pero me han dicho que hoy duermo en esta habitación y en esta habitación es donde me voy a quedar._

\- _También te han ofrecido el corral de las gallinas. Quizás deberías ir con ellas._

\- _Qué curioso, pensaba que ya estaba con el gallo_ \- Steve frunció el ceño y Tony se frotó los ojos- _Mira, Steve, ha sido un día muy duro y no hace falta alargarlo con una discusión sin sentido. Es evidente que Clint ha cometido un error. Iremos a hablar con él y..._

 _\- En realidad, os dije la verdad a los dos_ \- desde la puerta, Clint les observaba con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno _\- Esta es vuestra, y recalco vuestra, habitación._

\- _Es una broma_ \- Steve intercambió una mirada con Tony- _Tiene que ser una broma._

\- _Me temo que no_ \- la sonrisa de Clint se ensanchó- _Andamos algo justos de habitaciones así que a algunos os toca compartir._

\- _¿Y no puedo compartir con Nat?_ \- Tony sonrió con nerviosismo- _No sé si te has dado cuenta pero aquí sólo hay una cama... y no es muy grande que digamos._

\- _No sabía que eso fuera un problema para ti._

\- _Lo es si corro peligro de ser aplastado mientras duermo. Sin ofender._

\- _¿No tenéis sacos de dormir?-_ Steve sonaba más cansado que molesto- _¿Sofás? ¿Mecedoras?_

\- _Créeme, este es el sitio más cómodo que nos queda. Además, no es tan grave. Pensad en ello como una forma de estrechar lazos_ \- Steve y Tony se miraron de nuevo, luego a la cama y de nuevo a Clint.

\- _Tiene que haber otro sitio. Donde sea._

\- _Prefiero las gallinas_ \- apuntó Tony.

\- _Dulces sueños_ \- Clint cerró la puerta antes de darles tiempo a protestar. Tony miró de reojo a Steve, casi esperando que saliera detrás del arquero para pedirle explicaciones, pero el capitán se limitó a quedarse mirando fijamente a la puerta sin decir nada. Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, el ingeniero se decidió a hablar.

\- _¿Y ahora?_

\- _Ahora dormimos_ \- suspiró el capitán. La resignación y el cansancio habían ganado la batalla al desagrado.

\- _¿Dormimos? ¿En plural?_

\- _Ya has oído a Clint, esto es lo que hay_ \- Steve se sentó en la cama y, tras dudar unos instantes, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y los colocó con cuidado sobre la colcha- _Además, tenías razón; ha sido un día largo_ \- Tony se quedó mirando cómo el capitán se metía en la cama sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- _Siempre puedo dormir en el suelo..._

\- _Vamos, Stark_ \- la voz de Steve quería sonar despreocupada pero en sus ojos podía verse claramente que aquel era el último sitio en el que le apetecía estar- _Sólo es una noche, no puede ser tan terrible como parece._

\- _Si tú lo dices..._ \- Tony rodeó la cama y se sentó en el lado contrario de Steve. Hubo un incómodo silencio durante el cual Steve trató de acomodarse contra la almohada lo más apartado de Tony posible mientras éste se desvestía y tiraba la ropa a una esquina de la habitación- _Sé sincero: ¿es la primera vez que duermes con alguien desde 1945?_

\- _¿Acaso importa?_

\- _Importa si soy el primero_ \- Tony se deslizó entre en las sábanas y se tumbó a su lado acariciando su brazo- _Quiero que sea especial._

\- _Duérmete, Stark_ \- suspiró Steve dándole la espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

El portal a la Tierra se hacía más pequeño a cada segundo que pasaba. Trozos de asteroides y formas que no se atrevía a identificar danzaban a su alrededor, amenazando con hacerle perder la poca estabilidad que tenía. Mirara donde mirase, todo era oscuridad. _Tengo que lograrlo._ Tony apretó los dientes impulsando el cuerpo hacia delante. Por mucho que se esforzara parecía no ser capaz de avanzar más de un par de metros por segundo. De haber estado en otra situación, le hubiera pedido a Jarvis que incrementara la potencia de los propulsores, peroJarvis no estaba. Volaba prácticamente a ciegas, guiándose por su instinto y por lo poco que podía ver a través del casco. _Tengo que lograrlo._ Con un brazo sujetaba a Steve, inconsciente y con una herida abierta en el abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar. El otro brazo estaba ocupado tratando de eliminar los asteroides que chocaban contra su traje. Natasha iba agarrada a uno de sus tobillos, con el motor de propulsión a escasos centímetros de su cara. En la otra pierna estaba Thor, también herido y semi inconsciente, a cuyo martillo se aferraba Clint. No había rastro de Bruce. _Tengo que.._. El peso extra de los vengadores hacía la tarea de avanzar cada vez más difícil, pero no podía rendirse. Tenía que lograrlo. Debía lograrlo. Debía atravesar el portal y poner a todos a salvo. Debía alertar al planeta de lo que aguardaba oculto en la oscuridad de la galaxia. Debía...

 _\- ¿Por qué has dejado que esto pase?-_ Steve había recuperado la consciencia y le miraba con una dureza que le hizo estremecer _\- ¿Por qué nos has puesto en esta situación, Tony?_

 _\- Yo... yo..._

 _\- Tú, tú; ese es el problema. Estás tan ocupado pensando en ti que no ves lo que tienes alrededor. No eres más que un millonario egocéntrico con demasiado tiempo libre-_ los gritos de Clint resonaron en sus oídos. Thor había soltado el martillo y el joven arquero se precipitaba a la oscuridad fuera de su alcance.

 _\- No es verdad. Soy... soy..._

 _\- Iron Man-_ el cinismo en la voz de Steve eclipsó los gritos de Clint _\- El visionario, el futurista; el centinela que vela por la seguridad del planeta. ¿Es eso lo que piensas, Tony? ¿Es lo que te dices para sentirte mejor?-_ Steve quiso reír pero acabó tosiendo sangre- _No eres un héroe, sólo tienes una armadura muy cara. Si dejamos eso a un lado... -_ como si hubieran estado esperando una señal, una decena de asteroides impactaron contra sus piernas haciendo que el traje terminara de desencajarse _\- ... no eres nada-_ Natasha no gritó al caer al vacío pero Tony notó cómo se libraba de su peso al desprenderse la parte inferior de la armadura. No necesitó comprobar la otra pierna para saber que Thor había corrido la misma suerte _\- Te haces llamar vengador pero ni siquiera puedes salvar a los que llamas amigos._

 _\- Aún puedo salvarte a ti. Puedo salvarnos a los dos._

 _\- Podrías habernos salvado a todos. Podrías haber evitado que esto pasara pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora ya es muy tarde_ \- el rostro de Tony se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando uno de los asteroides impactó en su hombro. El golpe le desestabilizó el tiempo suficiente para hacerle perder el agarre que tenía del Capitán.

 _\- ¡Steve!_

 _\- Es culpa tuya, Tony-_ Steve se alejaba cada vez más de su alcance pero su voz seguía sonando clara- _Es todo culpa tuya._

\- _¡Steve!_


	4. Chapter 4

\- _¿Stark?_ \- alguien intentaba llevarle de vuelta al mundo real, alguien que zarandeaba insistentemente su hombro. Quizás con demasiada fuerza- _¡Stark! ¡Tony!_

\- _¡Ah!_ \- Tony despertó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor- _¿Pepper?_

\- _Casi_ \- la luz de la mesilla se encendió y Tony pudo ver al capitán inclinado sobre él.

\- _Steve..._ \- instintivamente Tony se alejó de él- _¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?_

\- _Estabas soñando_ \- dijo Steve a modo de disculpa- _Parecías tener problemas, no sabía si despertarte o...- Un sueño_. Tony se incorporó hasta acabar sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero tratando de aferrarse a algo que le ayudara a permanecer en el presente: las sábanas, la cama, la ventana... _Un sueño. Sólo ha sido un sueño_ \- _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Agua, aire... -_ el ingeniero se contuvo a tiempo de decir "vodka".

\- _Estoy bien, no es nada_ \- hubo un incómodo silencio en el que Tony trató de controlar los latidos de su corazón. La visión del capitán cayendo al vacío seguía fresca en su mente, contraponiéndose con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Steve. No sabía cuál de las dos imágenes era peor- _¿Te he despertado?_

\- _No he llegado a dormirme._

\- _Algo me dice que apenas duermes._

 _\- Por lo que veo no soy el único_ \- silencio de nuevo. Steve se incorporó hasta acabar sentado a su altura- _¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

\- _Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no es para tanto_ \- estaba lejos de estar bien pero eso poco importaba. No quería hablar del sueño, y menos con Steve. Cada vez que le miraba veía la severidad en sus ojos y la sangre corriendo por su barbilla mientras le echaba en cara cosas que ya sabía. _No eres un héroe_. Había sido tan real... Pero no eran las palabras de desprecio las que hacían que se le revolviera el estómago. Egocéntrico, irresponsable, fraude; eran cosas que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, tanto por las personas que le increpaban errores de su pasado como por las veces que habían cruzado su mente al mirarse al espejo. Lo que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza era la recriminación que había venido después. _Es culpa tuya_. Se estremeció. Podía soportar insultos toda su vida. Podía someterse a todo tipo de presión, a las miradas, a defraudar a todas las personas que conocía y quería; pero que Steve le reprochara sus faltas... _Ese no era Steve_ , se dijo sin mucha convicción, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Lo fuera o no, aquella situación no tardaría en suceder en la vida real, y Tony no tenía claro si sería capaz de soportarlo llegado el momento.

Steve seguía mirándole en silencio, tratando de buscar palabras de consuelo. Pareció dudar un instante antes de suspirar.

\- _Sí._

\- _¿Sí qué?_ \- Steve bajó la vista y Tony pudo distinguir perfectamente el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

\- _Sí, eres la primera persona con la que duermo desde 1945-_ en sus labios se formó una media sonrisa- _En realidad creo que eres la primera persona con la que comparto una cama._

- _Y me cuentas esto ahora porque..._

\- _Porque es más fácil hablar de algo que te preocupa cuando alguien se sincera contigo antes_ \- Steve alzó la vista y Tony dejó escapar un bufido.

\- _¿Secreto por secreto? ¿Qué eres, un boyscout?_ \- silencio. El capitán ya había hecho su particular confesión y esperaba pacientemente, dispuesto a escuchar- _Está bien_ \- Tony se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro tratando de ordernar sus ideas- _¿Recuerdas Nueva York? ¿Cuando atrapé el misil y lo lancé al espacio?_ \- Steve asintió- _Pues cada noche lo revivo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo al ejército alienígena más grande del universo apuntando sus armas hacia la Tierra y cada noche soy la única persona que se interpone en su camino_. _Lo de esta noche sólo ha sido una repetición con algunos cambios innecesarios._

\- _¿Qué clase de cambios?_

- _Los que me hacen pensar que esa bruja se metió en mi mente más de lo que debía_ \- Steve tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería, y cuando lo hizo se levantó de la cama.

\- _¿Te atacó? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

\- _No me pareció importante._

\- _Lo es si te perjudica. ¿Qué viste?_ \- Tony vaciló un instante antes de responder.

\- _Que no estoy preparado_ \- dijo dándole la espalda- _Que nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce o lo duro que trabaje; llegará un momento en el que no consiga estar a la altura de las circunstancias y entonces...-_ no se atrevía a pensar en lo que pasaría entonces.

 _\- Tony... -_ Steve hizo ademán de apoyar una mano en su hombro pero Tony se apartó.

\- _Os vi morir, Steve_ \- su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras en voz alta- _Tú... Bruce, Natasha... Clint, Thor... Todos muertos por mi culpa_ , _porque no pude hacer más. Porque no estaba preparado-_ las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y tuvo que tragar saliva para hacerlas retroceder- _Os ví morir y no pude hacer nada. Por eso creé a Ultrón, porque pensé... pensé que..._

\- _Que así nos mantendrías a salvo_ \- Tony asintió apesadumbrado; qué irónico resultaba todo en aquel momento- _Debiste contárnoslo_ \- en la voz de Steve había más dolor que acusación pero Tony seguía sin ser capaz de mirarle- _Si de verdad había algo que te preocupaba tendrías que habérnoslo dicho. Podríamos haberte ayudado, podríamos haber evitado que esto pasara._

\- _Habría sucedido de todos modos. Y de no haber sido esto habría sido otra cosa-_ eso era lo que hacía: buscaba una solución a un problema y acababa generando otros veinte- _No habría cambiado nada porque yo no lo hubiera permitido. Es todo culpa mía._

\- _No es verdad._

\- _Sí lo es-_ Tony se obligó a encararse con él- _Ultrón está ahí fuera por mi culpa. El mundo está en peligro por mi culpa. Absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado desde que puse las manos en el cetro de Loki ha sido culpa mía. Porque estaba demasiado asustado para deciros la verdad, porque fui demasiado irresponsable al decidir actuar de esa manera; por cualquier razón que se te ocurra, pero culpa mía a fin de cuentas_ \- volvió a desviar la mirada notando cómo el nudo que sentía en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande- _Sé que tú también lo crees, no lo niegues. Es lo que todo el mundo piensa de todas formas. No soy más que un millonario egocéntrico con demasiado tiempo libre, tratando de salvar un mundo que yo mismo contribuí a destruir_ \- Steve posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- _Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez-_ su voz tenía el tono autoritario que usaba para dar órdenes- _Eres la persona más inteligente y capaz que he conocido en mi vida. Conseguiste escapar de tus secuestradores en el desierto a pesar de tener un trozo de metralla en el corazón, inventaste un nuevo elemento químico en el taller de tu casa, sobreviviste a un atentado terrorista y detuviste tanto a los causantes del ataque como a la organización que se ocultaba detrás. Has participado en exposiciones tecnológicas con ideas que superan con creces a las de las mentes más brillantes de los países más avanzados. No sólo continuaste con el legado de tu padre sino que lo mejoraste y transformaste hasta hacerlo tuyo. Eres un genio. Todos tus triunfos han sido gracias a tí; no a la armadura o al dinero sino a tu cerebro y a tu capacidad para adaptarte a cualquier situación sin importar la dificultad o la presión a la que estés sometido. Y por si eso fuera poco, has salvado vidas. Salvaste a Pepper y a Rhodey, al presidente, a todo el equipo en más de una ocasión, a prácticamente el mundo entero en Nueva York hace apenas tres años. Antes de eso incluso antepusiste la seguridad de los demás a tu propia salud cuando el traje empezó a darte problemas. Ayudas a miles de personas cada día sin pedir nada a cambio y no dudas en arriesgar tu propia vida cuando alguien está en peligro. No sólo demuestras coraje sino que además tienes corazón. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás; eres un héroe y el mundo es un lugar mejor gracias a tí. Si no son capaces de verlo es culpa suya. No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de lo mucho que vales nunca más_ , _¿está claro?_ \- Tony asintió abrumado y el rostro de Steve se dulcificó- _Eres un héroe, Tony. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario_ \- sus ojos estaban tranquilos y su voz sonaba sincera, sin el menor rastro de vacilación. Lo creía. De verdad lo creía. Cada palabra había sido dicha desde el corazón. Sin resentimientos, sin segundas intenciones; todo auténtico. Tony no supo cómo reaccionar. Steve no sólo no le guardaba rencor por todo lo que había pasado sino que le tenía en más estima de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Más aún, le había llamado héroe. _Héroe_. Aquello era más de lo que podía asimilar. Notando cómo las primeras lágrimas empezaban a salir, Tony enterró el rostro en el pecho del capitán y Steve le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. No hizo falta añadir nada más. Durante un instante que pareció una eternidad, sólo hubo paz y tranquilidad. Finalmente fue Steve el primero en volver a hablar- _En cuanto al sueño_ , _no era más que eso: un sueño. Lo que vemos en nuestros sueños no es real_ \- hubo algo en su voz, algo en las palabras más melancólicas que conciliadoras, que sacó a Tony de su estupor.

\- _¿Qué viste en tu visión?_ \- lamentó haber hecho la pregunta nada más formularla. Steve tensó un segundo los músculos antes de separarse de él.

\- _No quiero hablar de ello_ \- sus ojos habían vuelto a su impasibilidad habitual pero en ellos había un deje de tristeza en el que Tony no había reparado antes. Sin darle tiempo a responder, Steve volvió a la cama y se sentó con las manos sobre las rodillas. No merecía la pena hablar del tema. Ni siquiera tenía sentido preocuparse por ello a esas alturas. El ataque de la Bruja Escarlata había sido duro, más duro de lo que se atrevía a admitir, pero a diferencia de Tony no estaba asustado ni se sentía inseguro. Todo lo que sentía era cansancio. Cansancio y resignación. Lo que había visto era sólo una décima parte de lo que veía cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Había dolido, sí, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de dolor. No era más que otra historia de fantasmas que añadir a la larga lista. Aquel pensamiento le hizo apretar los puños. Por muy duro que fuera, no iba a darle mayor importancia de la que tenía; no podía. No debía.

Tony se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. No era precisamente bueno consolando a las personas, al igual que Steve no era bueno hablando de sus problemas. En aquel momento sólo había una cosa que podría funcionar.

\- _No sé montar en bicicleta_ \- Steve alzó la vista y le miró sin comprender- _Mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus planes de futuro como para enseñarme y tampoco me pareció tan importante en su momento_ \- en dos pasos cruzó la distancia que les separaba y se sentó a su lado- _Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía coche y un traje con el que moverme así que no tenía sentido aprender_ \- Steve frunció el ceño un segundo antes de comprender hacia dónde quería ir el ingeniero.

\- _Tony..._

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Tony sonrió con inocencia- _No me mires así, la idea ha sido tuya_ \- Steve suspiró exasperado y meneó la cabeza.

 _\- Quién es el boyscout ahora..._

\- _Querías sinceridad y te la estoy dando: no sé montar en bicicleta. ¿Qué dices a eso?_ \- Steve se le quedó mirando largo rato, relajando los músculos sin apenas darse cuenta.

\- _Podría enseñarte._

\- _Sería genial. Podemos quedar algún fin de semana en el que el planeta no esté a punto de desaparecer_ \- el capitán sonrió y Tony le dio un suave empujón en el hombro- _Te toca- me toca._ Steve no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Una parte de él le pedía olvidar el asunto y volver a dormir, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de seguir enterrándolo mucho más tiempo. Además, Tony esperaba una respuesta, y por alguna razón se sentía obligado a dársela. Entrelazó las manos buscando una forma de explicarlo todo de la manera más simple posible y suspiró.

\- _Vi a Peggy_ \- _Peggy_. De todas las posibilidades que había, esa era la que Tony menos esperaba. A Bucky, sí. Cuando estrelló el avión en medio del océano, quizás. Pero a Peggy... Steve debió leer la confusión en su rostro pues esbozó una breve sonrisa- _Apuesto a que esperabas algo más interesante._

\- _Tienes una última oportunidad antes de perder toda mi atención._

\- _Era una fiesta_ \- continuó con la mirada perdida _\- La guerra había terminado, todo el mundo reía y bailaba, y ella me dijo..._ \- lentamente la sonrisa empezó a desdibujarse- _Me dijo que podíamos volver a casa. Supongo que ahí me di cuenta de que no era real. Cuando miré a mi alrededor todo el mundo había desaparecido, y ella..._ \- Steve suspiró y sacudió la cabeza- _Sé que no es tan emocionante como la destrucción de la humanidad pero..._

\- _Duele igual_ \- Steve asintió, perdido en sus recuerdos. De modo que eso era lo que el Capitán América temía: la soledad. Podía ser todo lo héroe que quisiera pero a la hora de la verdad todo se reducía a eso: Steve se sentía solo en un mundo que no dejaba de cambiar a su alrededor. Y sin embargo, Tony sabía que eso no era todo. A simple vista podía parecer sólo la visión de un amor del pasado pero en el fondo había mucho más. Algo sutil, algo que podría pasar inadvertido si no se prestaba atención pero que estaba ahí a fin de cuentas. Tony creía saber qué era. Estuvo apunto de preguntarle por ello directamente pero se contuvo al ver sus ojos. Una tristeza había echado raíces en ellos, una tristeza que probablemente había estado con él desde el principio y que quizás nunca llegaría a desaparecer del todo. Una tristeza que por una vez no trataba de ocultar. Una vez más, Tony se sorprendió de no haberla visto antes- _Conocí a Peggy hace tiempo_ \- dijo en su lugar- _Cuando mis padres murieron, ella... ella estuvo ahí_ \- lo recordaba perfectamente; la lluvia cayendo en el cementerio, la forma en que Peggy tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y la determinación en sus ojos cuando pronunció las únicas palabras que verdaderamente tuvieron algún significado para él en toda la ceremonia: _No estás solo_ \- _Es una gran mujer._

\- _Lo sé_.

\- _Te quería mucho, Steve. Y lo sigue haciendo._

 _\- Y yo a ella_ \- era curioso: después de todo el tiempo que había pasado entre ellos, después de tantos años de espera, seguía amándola. Tal vez nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Y sin embargo... _¿Durante cuánto?_ Cada vez que iba a visitarla a la residencia se preguntaba si aquella sería la última vez. Cada vez que recibía una llamada de teléfono temía encontrarse con malas noticias al descolgar. Cada vez que pensaba en el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos una parte de él se rompía. Steve apretó la mandíbula, notando cómo una ya conocida presión empezaba a crecer en su pecho. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al desear pasar más tiempo con ella, o simplemente ingenuo por querer aplazar lo inevitable? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no aguantaría mucho más.

\- _¿Steve?_ \- el capitán había desviado la mirada, y Tony no sabía si debía dejar que se desahogara a su ritmo o insistir para que siguiera hablando.

 _\- La estoy perdiendo, Tony-_ las palabras salieron de golpe, con una ligera nota de desesperación- _La estoy perdiendo de nuevo._

\- _No digas eso._

\- _Es la verdad_ \- Steve tragó saliva, avergonzado por su arrebato de sinceridad pero incapaz de frenar el torrente que vino después- _Cada segundo que pasa estoy más cerca de perderla_. _Otra vez. La única diferencia es que esta vez es ella la que va a morir y yo el que debe esperar viendo cómo se consume lentamente. Tal vez aún le queden un par de años o incluso más pero eso no cambia nada. Por mucho que la quiera, por mucho que desee estar a su lado, yo..._ \- dejó la frase en el aire sin saber cómo terminarla. La historia se repetía. Una vez más debía despedirse de Peggy para siempre y una vez más fracasaba en su intento de mantenerse fuerte. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya- _¿Quieres saber lo que ví en mi visión? Ví un futuro que nunca podré tener junto a una mujer que apenas me reconoce. Ví que la única posibilidad que tenía de vivir una vida plena y feliz fue enterrada hace setenta y cinco años cuando estrellé el avión en medio del océano. Ví que todas las personas que me importan acaban desapareciendo. Créeme, tú también lo harás tarde o temprano_ \- Tony se levantó dispuesto a rebatirle pero Steve le cortó- _Pasará, Tony. Siempre pasa. Por eso no os hablé de mi visión, porque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. O eso pensaba_ \- ¿y por qué no estarlo? Al fin y al cabo toda su vida se resumía en una pérdida detrás de otra. Familia, amigos... y ahora Peggy- _¿Sabías que Peggy es la única persona cercana a mi pasado que queda con vida? También está Bucky, por supuesto, pero...-_ Steve no sabía si reír o llorar- _Ni siquiera sé dónde está Bucky ahora mismo. Y aunque lo supiera, dudo mucho que fuera capaz de recordarme. No acabamos muy bien la última vez_ \- ¿había sido esa la última vez? ¿Volvería a verle de nuevo? La presión que sentía en el pecho se hizo más grande. Peggy, Bucky... ¿Cuántas personas le quedaban por perder? ¿A cuánto más tendría que renunciar? Demasiadas preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta- _Aunque quizás sea mejor así. Quizás los dos estén mejor sin mí. Después de todo, soy el único de los tres que no ha sabido seguir adelante con su vida. Quizás...-_ quizás estaba destinado a estar solo. Tony le miró con dureza, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

 _\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que te empeñas en llevar el peso del mundo a tus espaldas. Y lo entiendo; has tenido una vida dura, has perdido mucho por el camino, pero aún hay gente que te quiere y te apoya, gente en la que puedes confiar. No estás solo. Nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás-_ Tony suavizó el tono al ver que Steve tragaba saliva- _Me tienes a mí_ \- dijo posando las manos sobre sus hombros- _Y al resto del equipo_. _Si piensas por un segundo que vamos a dejar que te enfrentes a todo eso tú solo es que eres más terco de lo que pensaba._ _Somos tu familia, Steve. Sé que no somos perfectos pero estamos ahí para lo que necesites. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Pase lo que pase. Siempre_ -siempre. La poca compostura que Steve había logrado reunir se desvaneció en un instante. Familia, confianza, hogar; palabras que hacía tiempo habían dejado de tener sentido para él volvieron a cobrar fuerza en boca de Tony. Palabras que no traían esperanza sino algo mucho más sólido: seguridad. Steve se aferró a él con tal fuerza que le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio- _No estás solo_ \- repitió el ingeniero estrechándole entre sus brazos- _No estás solo_ \- el capitán cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó caer sus barreras. Todo lo reprimido, todo lo que había estado guardando en su interior salió en oleadas que por una vez no se molestó en contener. Sólo cuando la respiración de Steve se normalizó, Tony volvió a hablar de nuevo _\- Miras demasiado al pasado, capitán. La vida te ha dado una oportunidad que no concede a todo el mundo y tienes que aprovecharla. No es que debas centrarte sólo en lo que está por venir pero quizás sea suficiente con que disfrutes del presente_ \- Steve tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _Con paciencia. Paso a paso_ \- Tony se separó de él y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas- _Y conmigo. Yo no voy a desaparecer, de eso puedes estar seguro. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Pero para que eso funcione tienes que empezar a abrirte a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo ayudarte si no sé qué te pasa-_ Steve asintió algo más tranquilo y bajó la vista.

\- _Lo siento... Se suponía que debía ser yo el que te consolara a ti._

\- _No pasa nada_ \- Tony le palmeó el hombro con cariño- _Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?-_ el capitán volvió a asentir y alzó la vista. Estuvo a punto de añadir algo pero desechó la idea y suspiró.

\- _¿Vamos a la cama?_

\- _Creí que nunca me lo pedirías_ \- Steve sonrió a su pesar y volvió a tumbarse en el colchón, pero Tony se quedó donde estaba.

\- _¿Steve?_ \- el abrazo, o más bien la separación, le había dejado una extraña sensación de frío, como si se hubiese apagado de golpe la calefacción- _¿Te importa si dormimos...? Ya sabes..._ \- el capitán frunció el ceño.

\- _¿Abrazados?_

\- _Iba a decir más juntos pero... sí_ \- Steve se sonrojó y Tony notó la boca reseca- _Sólo como medida preventiva, ya sabes, como ambos tenemos problemas para dormir... Y la cama es pequeña y tú eres muy grande así que es inevitable que pase, de modo que... Claro que si no quieres no pasa nada, es decir, yo..._

 _\- No, es... es una buena idea_. _Podemos probar-_ el ingeniero sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió a la cama, sólo que esa vez se recostó en brazos de Steve. Desde esa distancia distinguía perfectamente el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, un sonido sorprendentemente relajante- _Me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas._

\- _No necesito que nadie se quede despierto por mí_ \- bostezó Tony cerrando los ojos.

\- _Lo tomaré como un gracias. Ahora duerme_ \- lentamente y sin darse apenas cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Tony fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Con cuidado de no despertar a Steve, se deslizó fuera de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. No tenía muy claro qué hora era pero la luz del sol bañaba cada rincón como si fuese mediodía. Una suave brisa mecía los campos de trigo, más parecidos a un mar de oro que a un terreno de cultivo. El único sonido que se oía era el canto de los pájaros. Ni robots, ni ametralladoras, ni explosiones; sólo pájaros. No había nada que hiciera pensar en el inminente peligro que corrían, sólo paz y tranquilidad. _¿Por qué no puede ser siempre así?,_ pensó inclinándose sobre el cristal. ¿Por qué no podían tener momentos de tranquilidad como aquel? La respuesta era sencilla: porque no eran normales. Natasha era una maestra asesina con las habilidades necesarias para matar a alguien en cuestión de segundos. Bruce era un genio científico, pero un sólo error de temperamento podría acabar con la vida de millones de personas. Thor era un dios de la mitología nórdica con el poder del trueno. Steve era un super soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con el escudo más resistente del mundo. Incluso él había llevado en otra época un reactor de arco cerca del corazón y volaba de un sitio a otro en un traje de metal. Ni siquiera Clint con su granja y su familia apartadas del mundo se libraba de ser uno de los agentes mejor preparados de Shield. Cada uno de ellos tenía una habilidad especial, y cada habilidad especial suponía un peso con el que debían cargar quisieran o no. Tony tenía suerte porque podía fingir. Llegaba a casa, se quitaba el traje y por unos instantes actuaba como si llevara una vida corriente, o al menos todo lo corriente que puede vivir un millonario. Por unos segundos, minutos, horas si tenía suerte, encerrado en su taller o acurrucado en el sofá con Pepper, se sentía en paz; pero en el fondo sabía que ninguno de ellos alcanzaría nunca nada parecido a la serenidad.

Tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, le dio la espalda a la ventana y se dedicó a observar al hombre con el que había pasado la noche. Había supuesto que Steve despertaría al descorrer las cortinas pero seguía durmiendo, aunque quizás no plácidamente. Sin una persona a la que agarrarse, había vuelto a la postura que solía adoptar mientras dormía: encogido sobre sí mismo y con los puños en alto, como si quisiera defenderse de la oscuridad. Visto así parecía más un niño asustado que uno de los héroes más poderosos de la tierra, tan joven que Tony tuvo que recordarse que tenía más de noventa años. _Es un crío_. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando se estrelló en el hielo? ¿24? ¿25? Y apenas habían pasado tres años desde que despertó en el siglo veintiuno. _Es un niño_. Un niño que se había visto obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, pero un niño a fin de cuentas. Un muchacho que había tenido una infancia difícil y que quizás había entrado en el campo de batalla demasiado pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado como capitán? ¿Cuánto había visto, cuánto había hecho en nombre de su país? _Demasiado_. Todos aquellos años siendo el Capitán América, con todo lo que eso significaba, empezaban a pasarle factura. El problema era que, a diferencia del resto del equipo, él no podía simplemente llegar a casa y quitarse la máscara. El mundo había asociado tanto el concepto de Capitán América con Steve Rogers que era difícil saber dónde acababa el héroe de guerra y dónde empezaba el chico de Brooklyn; tal vez ni él mismo lo supiera. Más aún, no quería saberlo. Porque por encima de todo, a pesar de todo lo que le había contado, Tony sabía la verdad: su mayor miedo, lo que Wanda le había mostrado sobre sí mismo, no era sólo perder a Peggy; era ser incapaz de vivir lejos de la guerra. Lo había visto en más de una ocasión: la forma en la que se cubría el cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo aun cuando no llevaba el escudo consigo, su manera de apretar los puños al escuchar las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, cómo sus ojos inspeccionaban cada rincón de una habitación antes de entrar en ella... Incluso en aquel momento, mientras dormía, todo su cuerpo estaba listo para luchar si fuera necesario. Steve no podía vivir lejos del combate y la violencia y eso le aterraba, pero su orgullo nunca le permitiría decirlo en voz alta. Antes moriría a admitir que tenía un problema, menos aún que necesitaba ayuda. Tony conocía demasiado bien esa sensación.

Soledad, pérdida, guerra; todo eso era lo que Steve había visto en su visión, la misma carga que había llevado consigo desde que despertara en el siglo veintiuno. Una carga que crecía cada día. Pero por muy fuerte que fuera, era imposible llevar semejante peso a sus espaldas todo el tiempo; tarde o temprano acabaría rompiéndose. Por eso tenía que protegerle. A él y a todos. Avanzando de puntillas, Tony se arrodilló junto a la cama y puso sus manos sobre los puños cerrados.

\- _Steve...-_ el capitán murmuró algo en sueños y relajó los músculos acentuando aún más la imagen de niño indefenso- _Qué voy a hacer contigo..._

FIN


End file.
